Nerds vs Pops
by random-fandom142
Summary: just another typically high school story, mikan and her friends vs luna and her gang if sluts. who will win and who will fall? i don't know just read it  T for swearing and perverted natsume,drama inno but humor will come back, i promise
1. Chapter 1

**me: hi**

**mikan: what is with u and all these new stories?**

**me: i have trouble finishing up them and than i get new ideas**

**hotaru: well thats ur fault**

**natsume: hnn**

**me: koko disclaimer**

**koko: sydeny-chan doesn't own gakuen alice**

**me: i will though, 1 day! MWHAHAHA!**

"….Babe, it won't be long, You're the one that I'm waiting on…" A brunette sang, has she walked down the sidewalk, doing a little dance. People walking past the brunette just stared at her, looking at her in disgust. "…Paris, London, Tokyo, There's just one thing that I gotta do…" The brunette screamed at the top of her lungs, stopping in her tracks and giving a finishing pose.  
>"Mikan!" A raven-haired girl yelled at the brunette, tapping her shoulder."What!" The brunette, or Mikan, gasped, turning around to face her friend.<p>

"Hotaru, you scared me! So what is up?" Popping the 'p', moving her hair out of her face.  
>"Walking to school just like you, and why did you cut your hair?" Hotaru asked her, examining the other girls hair. "Well, since I am trying out for basketball my hair must be short and easy to mange." Mikan explains to her dear friend, who at that time seems really bored. "And what about you, your hair has gone from short and cute to long and elegant?" Mikan asks, putting her hood down on her blue hoddie. "Just wanted a change, and come on class is about to start!" Hotaru exclaims, running toward the school building. "Damnit, Hotaru wait for me!" Mikan yells, chasing after laughing friend.<br>Little did the friends know that someone was watching them, a certain popular bad boy.

***In classroom 2-B***  
>"Welcome to your senior year of high school, my little duckies!" A blonde haired man sings to the class of new seniors, all gaping at they new homeroom teacher. "I am Narumi, your new homeroom teacher and also your new English teacher." The blonde, Narumi, sings, and twirling around after his little lecture. "Free period!" He shouts before prancing out of the room.<br>"Mikan!" A blue haired girl shouts, running to her. "Nonoko, what are you doing here?" The startled brunette asks the blue haired girl, her eyes wide open. "Mikan, I am in your class, don't you pay attention to the people around you?" The blue haired girl, Nonoko, asks Mikan, her hands in her hips. "No, I was listening to my ipod, and you know that," Mikan explains to her friend.

"If it isn't the two little nerds?" A high pitch voice says from behind the two friends. "Oh and if it isn't the little slut," Mikan says to her friend. "What did you say, you bitch?" The voice says, slamming a bright pink 6'' stilettos. "Do you have a hearing problem, little slut?" Mikan asks again, Nonoko chuckling next to her. "I would watch what you say, you don't want to be humiliated again, do you?" The high pitch voice asks again, tapping her shoe on the desk. "I really don't give a shit anymore, if you want to fill good about yourself than go ahead and do it." Mikan tells the voice, standing up and walking away from it. "Mikan, wait up!" Nonoko calls, running to catch up with her friend.

"Fine you want to play that way, than I'll play," the voice says, pulling out her phone and dialing a number in.  
>"Hey, Natsume can you do me a favor?"<p>

**me: well?**

**mikan: no comment**

**me: why?**

**mikan: i will not rate until i know what happens next!**

**me: whatever**

**natsume: please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**mikan: that was quick**

**me: yea **

**hotaru: so u gonna keep updatin this fast?**

**me: maybe**

**sumire: sydeny-chan doesn't own gakuen alice**

Recap

"Fine you want to play that way, than I'll play," the voice says, pulling out her phone and dialing a number in.  
>"Hey, Natsume can you do me a favor?"<p>

End recap

"Mikan, what the hell are you thinking?" A pink haired girl yells at Mikan, causing people to look in there direction. "Anna, calm down and don't yell people are beginning to stare." Mikan tells her friend, hoping to calm her down.

"How the am I supposed to calm down when the biggest bitch in school in now our enemy?" Anna exclaims again, throwing her arms up in the air. "Umm, I don't know," Mikan shrug, sipping her Sprite. "Guys help me out here," Anna pleads to the other girls at the table. "Let it go Anna, you know she doesn't take threats,' a green haired girl tells Anna. "Sumire, why?" Anna begs her friend, plopping down in her chair, and throwing her head on the table.

"Take a chill pill Anna, it's not like you are the target," Mikan says, biting into her cheeseburger. "Mikan Sakura, the girl who is afraid of nothing," a husky voice says from behind the girls. "I recognize that voice any where, Natsume Hyuuga, the bad boy of Gakuen Alice. What do you want, another match?" Mikan teases a raven-haired boy, smirking at her question.

"No, I came here because I am in love with you!" Natsume exclaims at the top of his lungs, everyone in the lunchroom gasps. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a really good one!" Mikan laughs, tumbling over in her chair and falling to the floor. From next to her, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko were trying to hold back they laughter only failing.

"Why are you laughing?" Natsume asks, blushing at this turn of events. For if you don't know, Natsume Hyuuga is the high school's heartthrob, any girl he wants he gets.

"You and Mikan hate each other and all of a sudden you come and confess your love for her. That's not the smartest idea in the book," Hotaru explains to the confused boy, holding in her laughter. "Who put you up to this, Koko was it you?" Sumire asks a sandy haired boy, who is standing next to Natsume. "No," the boy says bluntly, holding his laughter as well.

As the teens spoke to one another, a certain blonde-haired girl was standing off to the side, watching this turn of events.

*Outside the lunchroom*

"Oh my fuckin god! I can't believe that Natsume just did that!" Mikan says, still laughing from her talk with Natsume. "How much you want to bet that Luna put him up to this?" Nonoko asks the other girls, who at this time were all walking towards they car. "Yeah, it was probably her only way of embarrassing Mikan, but it didn't work." Anna tells her friends, and noticing Mikan running toward her locker.

"Mikan where are you going?" Anna calls out to her friend. "I left my skateboard in my locker!" She calls back to her friend and sprinting off to her locker.

*In the hallway*

After getting her skateboard, Mikan was walking back to the parking lot when she noticed an open classroom. Being the courius person she was, Mikan walked up to the open door.

"Natsume! How come that plan didn't work?" Some girl whined to the bad boy standing in front of her. "I bet she doesn't get embarrassed any more," Natsume replies back to the slut. "Than what am I going to do to her? I need to show her who the boss of the school is!" The slut says, slamming her foot on the ground.

"Why don't I get my friends on her?" Natsume asks the slut, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "Yes and we can have the beat her up! Oh, Natsume you make up the best idea's!" The slut shouts, hugging the boy back and placing a kiss in his lips.

_Barf,_ Mikan thought to herself as she walked back to her friends. "What took you so long?" Hotaru asks her friend, crossing her arms. "Well my dear, I over heard Natsume and some girl talking about me and had to listen." Mikan explains to her friends, while getting into Anna's pink car. "Dude, you love pink way to much," Sumire complains to Anna from the passenger seat.

"So what did they say?" Nonoko asks Mikan, very worried about the conversation. "Well they said that they would cut me up and feed me to the fishes!" Mikan tells her friends, changing her voice into a deep one. "Mikan can you be serious?" Anna complains from the drivers seat, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Fine, Natsume said that he would get his boys to beat me up," Mikan says, getting out of the pink car. All the girls gasp, covering they mouths and waling into the café.

"Mikan Sakura it's time to pay!"

"Well if it isn't my dear cousin!"

**me: well?**

**mikan: not until i know what is gonna happen**

**me: whatever**

**utau: please R&R**

**mikan: who are u?**

**me: ill tell u next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**me: i am so good**

**koko: what are you blabbing about now?**

**me: my amazing golf swing and my stroy writing**

**natsume: hnn**

**me: die bastard**

**natsume: shit (runs away)**

**me: (chases him)**

**mikan: sydeny-chan doesn't own gakuen alice**

Recap

"Mikan Sakura it's time to pay!"

"Well if it isn't my dear cousin!"

End recap

"Ruka Nogi, why am I not surprised?" Mikan says in a teasing voice, crossing her arms over her chest. "I would watch what you say!" Ruka demands, pointing his finger in Mikan's face. "I am shaking in my boots, get real Ruka, I can take your ass down." Mikan teases, pushing Ruka's finger away from her now straight face.

"That's it, boys take her down!" Ruka shouts has 4 boys charge at Mikan. Before they could even get 5 feet in front of her, they were stopped. One boy was hit in the face with a designer bag, another with a bullet from the famous 'BAKA GUN", the third one was taken down by a soccer ball in the area, and the last was down by a banana peel.

All 4 boys were on the ground moaning in pain, while 4 girls stood over they bodies, smirking in victory. "Holy crap, how the hell did my boys get knocked out so quickly?" Ruka panics, seeing this horrible scene. "It's called the power of girls and have you forgotten how awesome me and my friends are?" Mikan explains, holding her hands out in front of her, creating a 'duh' face.

"Damnit, Natsume is going to kill me!" Ruka whispers yells very loudly, tightening his fists causing blood to fall. "Ruka why don't you come and hang out with us?" Hotaru asks, placing her Baka gun back in her backpack.

"Are you sure? I mean I just had 4 guys try and beat you guys up." Ruka says bluntly, pointing at his fallen compradors. "It's fine my dear cousin as long as you don't every do it again." Mikan tells him, placing her arm over his shoulder and walking with him into the café.

In a nearby bush though red eyes glared though parted branches, waiting this scene and how quickly his boys were defeated.

"Mikan Sakura you are so going to get it!"

*At Mikan's house*

"I never knew that Ruka was such a gentleman!" Sumire exclaims, jumping in the queen sized black and orange bed. "Oh he is such a wimp, but every since he met Natsume he started acting different. I am surprised though, I didn't know that Hotaru could blush so much in one sitting." Mikan replies, her eyes giving off a mischievous glint, her mouth forming an evil grin as well.

All the girls turned they head to where Mikan was looking only to see a certain friend blushing. "Oh my gosh! Hotaru do you have a crush on Ruka?" Anna and Nonoko say at the same time, running over to her. "N-no," Hotaru mange's to say, her face heating up quickly. Her friends just look at her and start laughing at her sudden red face.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"That must be the pizza we order!" Mikan calls running it the door and leaving her laughing friends and blushing best friend. "Hell-Oh my god Ruka!" Mikan shouts, staring at a bruised and bloody Ruka. "Mikan," he whispers, his voice is trembling and he can barely stand.

"What happened?" Mikan asks frantically, pulling her cousin inside and grapping the first aid kit. Hotaru rushed to his side to help with the injuries, and the other girls stood in the doorway looking at the poor boy. "Natsume is what happened, I guess he saw me go into the café with you and got pissed off." Ruka explains, wincing in pain as Mikan lifted his shirt up only to see my bruises and cuts.

"That bastard, wait till I get him!" Mikan says though her clenched teeth, dapping his cuts. "Mikan don't you dare do anything to him, just let it go," Ruka says, hoping to calm his pissed off cousin. "Ruka's right, the only reason Natsume did this is so he could get back at you." Anna explains, sitting down next to the now clean Ruka. "Why would he do that though?" Sumire asks, placing her arms over her chest.

"One reason is because she defeated his gang and he is working for Luna as well, which is so dumb." Hotaru explains, placing the first aid kit on the counter. "All because I called her a freakin slut, she must be really dumb or just can't seem to understand that the truth." Mikan says, walking into the kitchen to grab an ice pack.

"How about a little revenge?"

**mikan: what the hell?**

**me: i know its rlly fast but ill slow it down once i get least 10 reviews**

**hotaru: 10?**

**me: yes 10**

**utau: please R&R**

**mikan: who are you?**

**me: next ch.**

**sumire: u said that last ch.**

**me: (whislting)**


	4. Chapter 4

**me: hi**

**mikan: what took you so long?**

**me: its called golf**

**natsume: huh?**

**me: idiots**

**koko: sydeny-chan doesn't own gakuen alice**

Recap

"How about a little revenge?"

End Recap

*Classroom 2-A*

"Okay class today we will be learning about the Japan dance culture, so everyone grab a panther!" Narumi sang, dancing around the front of the room, while many students groaned.

After about five minutes of running around, the panthers came to be:

Natsume and Luna, Hotaru and Ruka (A/N: Ruka left Natsume's gang to hang out with Mikan and her friends), Sumire and Koko, Anna and Yuu, Nonoko and Kistume, and Mikan and Sam (random character that's not important).

"Okay class I want all the boys to place one hand on the girls waist and your other holding the girls hand. Girls place your other hand on the boys shoulder. Now once the music starts slowly walk back and forth without steeping on each others feet." Narumi spoke to the class walking round to see who needed help with this assignment.

After about 20 minutes, Luna raised her hand to ask to go to the restroom. "Hurry back though I have more instructions," Narumi called after the little slut. Mikan smirked and whispered something to Sam, and slid out of the room after Luna.

*In the bathroom*

Luna, the slut was having some fun in the girl's bathroom, some random girl followed her in. While the two of them were in a stall together, Mikan snuck in and got in the stall next to them. Stood up on the toilet and positioned herself over the stall wall to sneak a peek at the next stall. Once stratified with what was happening, she got her camera out and snapped a picture of the girls and ran the hell out of there.

Luna saw the flash but just ignored it and continued to kiss the girl in front of her.

*Back in classroom 2-A*

Mikan snuck back in as the class was on a break and walked over to her friends, waving the picture. "Nice job, now all that's left is to get Natsume back," Sumire smirked.

Flashback

"_How about a little revenge?" Ruka suggested, getting off the couch and walking to Mikan for the ice pack. "What kind?" Hotaru asked, her ears perking up with the last statement. "Well, Luna is really bisexual (A/N: I have nothing against gays or bi's!) and Natsume just got a new sport car, a Porsche to be excat." Ruka explained, placing the ice pack on his face._

"_For Luna we can get a picture of her and all, and Natsume it's time to say good bye to your precious car." Mikan said in an evil tone, smirking after her plan._

_End flashback_

"So how are we going to get Luna back?" Anna asked, still a bit confused about the whole thing. "Easy dear friend, and that is called the school website," Nonoko told her twin, walking over to a computer.

"The picture please," Nonoko demeaned, holding her hand over her shoulder. Mikan gave her the picture, and Nonoko worked wonders over the computer. "Damn, she is really fast!" Ruka exclaimed but in a whisper, dumbstruck by the girl's quickness. "Yeah, she isn't just a scientist she is a computer nerd, Hotaru is too but she manly builds stuff." Sumire explained to the boy, brushing her hand though her green hair.

In seconds the picture was up on the front page of the website, for the whole school to see. "Now it is time for Natsume's punishment," Mikan smirked walking out of the classroom and to the parking lot. Her friends close behind her.

Once in the parking lot, the friends searched for a red Porsche once found they walked toward it. "Okay only get the windows and tires, got it?" Mikan explained to her friends, taking the first blow at a window.

After all the windows were done, Mikan brought got out a can of black spray paint and painted:

HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR PUNISHMENT!

All over the doors of the now crappy car. Now happy with her revenge to both her enemy's, she walked out of the parking lot and toward her house, her friedsn behind her.

"MIKAN SAKURA!"

**luna; WHAT THE FUCK!\**

**me: (evil smile)**

**natsume: bitch!**

**mikan: finally sweet revenge!**

**utau: please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**me: hello people of fanfiction!**

**natsume: wtf?**

**mikan: okay**

**hotaru: to much kingdom hearts yaoi?**

**me: maybe**

**koko: i thought you didn't like yaoi?**

**me: only kingdom hearts, i no its weird but what can you do?**

**ruka: sydeny-chan doesn't own gakuen alice**

Recap  
>"MIKAN SAKURA!"<br>End recap

After hearing her name the brunette turned around to be face to face with her enemy. "What do you want Luna?" Mikan asked the pissed off blonde, who was huffing and puffing. "You. you took took that picture of me didn't you?" Luna asked, standing up now and staring the brunette straight in the face.  
>"What makes you say I did that?" Mikan asked with a fake innocent tone in her voice and pouting her lips out. "Who else would do that? You are the only person who has openly say they hate me." Luan explains to the somewhat confused brunette, pointing a finger in her face. "Luna, you have no pro-"<br>Before she could finish her sentence, Luna griped her hand and pulled her into a kiss!  
>Mikan friends stood they in complete and utter shock at this moment, unsure what to do. Has for Mikan, her first kiss was being taken away by someone who she hated the most in the world. Using all her strength, she pushed the slut away from her and covering her lips with her hand.<br>"How dare you kiss me!" Mikan screamed, slapping the girl in front of her in the face and turning and running home. "MIKAN!" Her friends screamed after her, following her action and chasing her down the street. Sadly, Mikan is the quickest runner in the entire school and that means they lost her. "Everyone split up and find her!" Hotaru yelled, running off toward the park, everyone else followed her action and ran the opposite way.  
>*In the park with Mikan*<br>Entering the park you could hear a faint sob coming from a nearby tree. And in the tree sat a crying teenage brunette, her eyes red and sore from all the constant tries streaming down her once beautiful face.  
><em>Why did she kiss me? I thought she hated me,<em> the crying girl thought. _Why does my life have to be so messed up and all? I just wanted to get though this year without any trouble. _The brunette thought again, this time jumping down out of the tree and onto the soft earth beneath her.  
>Walking away from the tree she was just in, she walked toward her favorite spot. A sakura tree, whose petals were falling down around her. "Mom what would you have done in this situation?" Mikan asked the now pinkorange sky, hoping for an answer from her descend mother.  
>From behind the girl a hand grapped her shoulder and turned around. The startled brunette was turned around to face a fuming Natsume.<br>"What do you want Natsume?" Mikan said in her cold tone, her face now as still as a rock. "How dare you kiss my girlfriend, and destroy me car! Who the fucking hell do you think you are?" Natsume screamed pushing the girl on the floor, standing above her now shaking body.  
>"Not so tough now are we!" He screamed again, this time kicking her in the rip. "AAA!" Mikan shouted, holding her bruised rip cage, but the abuse wasn't over yet. "Oh you have no one to save you know bitch!" He screamed again, kicking her multiple times causing her to scram in pain.<br>"NATSUME HYUUGA YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!'

**everyone: O.O**

**me: what?**

**utau:please R&R**

**sumire: who the hell are you!  
>me: someone from shugo chara<strong>

**everyone: oh**

**me: (head hits desk hard)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hotaru: you must really like this story?**

**me: i do, it is kinda like my life a little bit**

**koko: and how would that be?**

**me: idk**

**natsume: hnn**

**me: natsume go die!**

**natsume: y?**

**me: now!**

**ruka: doesn't own gakuen alice**

Recap

"NATSUME HYUUGA DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

End recap

The raven-haired boy turned around to see not only Luna but also Mikan's friends and his gang. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Natsume yelled at them, his eyes glowing red with angry.

"Why the hell are you doing this to her?" Koko asks, his hands becoming fist and whiting. "She wrenched my car and kissed my girlfriend!" Natsume screams, kicking the passed out brunette on the floor.

"You son of a bitch, why the hell did I date you?" Luna asks to herself, placing her hand on her forehead and shaking her head. "That is also my question as well for the past 3 years." Sumire replies back to Luna, her hands on her hips. "Lets drop this conversation right now before I go insane." Luna rudely tells Sumire, who is now fuming with angry.

_Cool a bitch off, _Kistume thinks to himself, smirking to his comments in his head. "What are you smirking at?" Nonoko asks the perverted boy standing next to her. "Did you guys just come here to have a nerd off or save Mikan?" Luna asked the people standing next to her, mentally slapping herself for coming. "For the first time in a long time, Luna is right we need to save Mikan from that asshole!" Hotaru yells., pointing her finger at the smirking raven-haired boy in front of her.

"How the hell are you going to do that? Giving me a math lecture?" Natsume laughing at his own little joke. "BASTARD!" 9 teens yell at the one teen, with that said they all tackle him.

*Time skip*

"huh?" A brunette says, her eyes fluttering open and taking in the bright light. "I see the princess has finally awoken from her slumber, have a nice nap?" Someone jokes from next to Mikan, unknown to the Mikan she freaks out. "Hey stop freaking out so I don't drop you!" The voice demands Mikan and so sje stops freaking out.

Wanting to know this mysterious voice, she looks up to see the person is…Koko.

"Why are you carrying me?" She asked, her face showing concern. "I am taking you back to school," Koko tells her, fixing his hold on her. "Wait school?" Mikan asks, her face now showing confusion.

"Yes school, we all found you passed out in the park with Natsume standing over you." Koko explains, now entering the school gate and walking toward the nurses office.

"I thought school was over?" Mikan asks, her face still showing confusion and now total shock. "No you guys just left early, I think?" Koko says, his face also showing confusion.

"Why don't you put me down and follow me to my house, and call everyone else cause it appears me phone is gone." Mikan says, Koko putting her down, taking his phone out and also following her.

*At Mikan's house*

"Is every one on they way?" Mikan asks Koko, pacing back and froth in her living room. "Why are you pacing?" Koko asks the worried looking girl. "Cause I don't know what happened to me after I passed out!" Mikan mages to say, he voice cracking with that sentence.

DING! DONG!

"Coming!" Mikan shouts at the door, she opens it to show:

Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsume, Yuu, Ruka and Luna.

"Why is she here?" Mikan asks in a cold tone, directing it at Luna and only Luna. "Is that any way to treat someone who just saved your ass?" Luna says in a fake innocent tone and walking into the house.

Once everyone was seated in the living room, Mikan began asking the questions. "Why was Koko carrying me? Why is Luna here?" Mikan runs off her tongue and not stopping her mouth until Koko placed his hand a top her mouth.

"To answer your first question, we found you passed out in the park with Natsume standing above you."

Flashback

_After tackling the former boyfriend of Luna and gang leader all that was left was give him a taste of his own medicine. "Who wants to go first?" Ruka asked the teens around him, while holding down his former best friend. "I will," Luna says, stepping forward and slapping him across the face._

_This went on for a while but only switching around the different people to punch the living shit out of the poor boy. Once they all had enough of hitting the boy, they took him to the hospital for the check up. While Koko took Mikan back to school to have her rest up and than explain what happened._

_End flashback_

And the reason Luna is here is because she felt bad about kissing you and would like to make up for the hard times." Sumire explains to the now understanding brunette. "And why should I trust the slut?" Mikan replies in a cold tone again directing it at Luna.  
>"Considering I just saved your ass and the reason I followed to the park says how sorry I am." Luna says in a rapid fire, looking Mikan directly in the eye.<p>

"You are forgiven," Mikan says a huge smile in her face and shaking hands with the former enemy.

"OH MY GOD! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

**koko: what happens now?**

**me: wait and see**

**mikan: why do you tourte us like this?**

**me: cause it is really fun**

**sumire: evil little blond**

**me: call me whatever you want, i don't care**

**utau: please R&R**

**mikan:why are you here?**

**me: cause i want her here**

**mikan: whatever**


	7. Chapter 7

wow it has been so long since i have uploaded! so srry about that, school started like a month ago and i have had golf and studying and parents adn friends! just a lot of drama, so i throw this together so i could actual finish a story for once!

congrats to me, so it might suck but thats just life!

Last chapter!

Enjoy!

Recap

"OH MY GOD! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

End recap

"Mom what are you doing home so early?" The startled brunette asked her ever so gaping mother. "I decided to take the day off, when did you become friends with Luna and Natsume's gang?" Her mother asked, her eyes glaring at each individual. "Umm, Luna and I aren't friends nor are we enemies and Natsume's gang, I don't know today." Mikan explains to her mother, glancing at every one sitting in the large living room.

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid okay?" Her mother responds back to her, taking her leave and walking toward the stairs. "Your mom is still as weird as I remember her," Hotaru says, smiling at her little comment. "Oh shut it," Mikan demands, hearing chuckles rising from the other people at the table.

After many attempts to shut them all up, Mikan leaves it be in peace. "Wow, Mikan I never you were so overly dramatic," Luna snickers. "Damn you Luna and don't you dare tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold." Mikan demands again, pouting at the blond across form her.

*Time Skip*

"Goodbye!" Mikan calls to all her friends and even to Natsume's gang, who are actual very nice. "So what are you going to do about Natsume, little girl?" Luna asked Mikan from behind her, startling the brunette. "I don't know yet, maybe just let him be." Mikan replies back to her again, turning around to face the blond.

"Why did you kiss?" Mikan asked, her face becoming mixed with angry, confusion and sadness. "Because I have had a crush on you since I first saw you and wanted to ask you out, but Natsume asked me out first." Luna explains, sitting down on the sidewalk. "And from then on it was all about what he wanted to happen, not so much me." She tells the brunette, tears forming in the eyes ready to fall down. Being the sweet and nice girl she was, Mikan placed her hand over Luna's. 'Everything is goanna be alright, we have less than 5 months of school left and than we can get out of his life." Mikan told the blond, showing her an award winning smile, causing Luna to blush. "So are we friends now?" The blond asked, her being very curious. "I guess so," Mikan replied again, showing another smile.

*5 months later*

"MIKAN SAKURA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" A voice called throughout the house, waiting for an answer. 'Luna go take a chill pill, I am almost ready!" Mikan called form the bathroom, where she was applying her last bit of makeup.

"If you don't hurry up, everyone will leave without us!" Luna called again, this time running upstairs to where Mikan was.

Once upstairs, Luna burst into the bathroom to see Mikan crying he eyes out. "Why are you crying?" Luna asked the sobbing brunette, walking over to her. "I might get to see anyone ever again and I am really upset about that!" Mikan exclaims, slamming her fist on the ground. "Mikan it is going to be okay, just breathe." Luna tells her, as she pulls her into a hug, Mikan hugs back.

Every since that problem at the beginning of the school year, Luna and Mikan became really good friends.

"Thanks, now lets go!" Mikan shouts, jumping up and running out the door, leaving Luna to let out a sad sigh but follows her.

**After Graduation-Mikan's POV**

After everything was said and done, we all went to my house to celebrate. And yes all y friends were here: Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Kistume, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Luna and even Natsume. He actual isn't a bad guy once you get to know him, and after he got out of the hospital, he came and apologized.

'Mikan can I talk to you?" Luna asks me, and of course I say yes and follow her outside.

"Mikan I am really glad we became friends," Luna tells me as I lean against the railing. "Sam here," I respond back to her looking up to the stars. "And Mikan you promise we will always stay in touch?" Luna asks me, I stare at her for a minute in shock. "Of course we will," I tell her, I notice her eyes show sadness. "Luna what is wrong?" I asks, wanting to know why she is so sad.

"Because after the party I am leaving for America and well I want to do this." She tells me, her eyes shine an evil glint. "What is-" And once again Luna, the former bitch of the school and my best friends just kissed me, again!

"Good-bye Mikan!" Luna tells me after se releases my lips, she walks off the porch and into a black limo.

After she leaves that was the last of heard from her for many years.

**Time Skip 10 years**

After that kiss with Luna, Mikan Sakura left for collage and studied to become a world famous doctor.

Hotaru Imai went off to business school and become the top businesswoman in all of Japan and many other Asian countries and owns Imai Technology Firm, the best firm in the world. She married her boyfriend, Ruka Nogi, after 3 years of dating. And as of right now, he is a vet who is traveling around the world to find antidotes for various animal diseases.

Sumire Shouda became the best fashion model the world can be offered; she travels around the world doing fashion shows for bog name companies. She travel wit her agent and 2 year boyfriend, Koko Yome.

Anna Umenomiya become a world winning chef, teaching to even the best chefs on the world. Her husband of 3 years, Yuu Tobita, is one of the many mangers of Imai Technology Firm.

Nonoko Ogasawara one of the greatest scientists in the world has won multiple awards for her brilliance and is now reaching her 3rd year with her boyfriend, Kistume Yome, who is a psyche teacher at Gakuen Academy.

With Mikan-Her POV

_I can't believe is has been 10 years and I still haven't heard anything from Luna, _I thought to myself. Walked to my office in the 1st rate hospital I work at. Opening the door, I spot someone in here chair facing the window. Shocked by this, I simply ask who it is, when no response came, I walked over to the chair to see someone.

"Luna!'"

"What's up?" She asks smirking her usual smirk and getting up to hug me. "Nothing really, how about you?" I reply, returning the hug. "Well, I am getting married!" She squeals and I couldn't help but squeal back at that statement. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"Actual girl and she is Ichigo Fy and…"

And for the next 3 hours Luna and I went on talking and talking, not having a care in the world.

So srry if this story sucks ass!

I have been dieing to finish it but haven't had the time to so yeah and I have a test tomorrow so I quickly though something together that went with the plot.

Flame all you want, I could careless since this story does suck.

Luna: what the hell?

All: …..

Me: shut up all of you and go to hell!

Utau: please R&R

Me: bye for now


End file.
